She Who Turns
by breelee3032
Summary: The boys are interested in the new student. Tamaki is shocked when the girl actually turns from him and runs away, declining his offer. Something is different from this girl to her peers. She doesn't fancy the Host Club or fawn over the boys. Kyoya wants to get to the bottom of this riddle.
1. Chapter 1

She wasn't like the other students. As soon as her shoes made a print on the polished ground, heads turned her way. Everyone knew she would be different.

The girl held herself straight, her white hair pulled back into a lithe bun with two strands dangling in curls around her face, and golden eyes piercing everything.

The girl did not speak. She carried herself with obedience and grace.

I watched her walk through the halls, taking everything in. I already knew who she was, having a tab on her. I still had to do a background check on her.

Her name was Kazu Venna Kimi.

Someone bumped into my shoulder. I looked over to Tamaki as he began raving on about the newest party plan.

"Just imagine how the girls' will act on the beach, Kyoya. They will be able to enjoy a getaway." He continued on, and I watched his lips move as he mumbled something about seeing his 'daughter' in a bathing suit.

I refrained myself from rolling my eyes as I moved into Music Room 3.

Sitting down with my computer, I began typing away.

"We open in 3 minutes." I announced, looking at the twins who were goofing off. Honey was smacking as he shoveled cake into his mouth.

The doors burst open as a constant flow of girls walked in to be entertained. I slipped my computer into my bag and put on the fake smile.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club."

~.~.~.~

Girls came and went. I was able to finish my research on the new girl.

There was practically nothing on her.

As far as I could tell, she was an innocent commoner, and there was nothing to her name.

Her mother died when she was little, and she was born in Greece. Her father and brother took her to the Americas for most of her life. She came to Japan not long ago, a year at the most, and earned a fully paid scholarship.

She had top grades and spoke fluently in multiple languages.

The door slammed shut, and I looked over the empty room. The boys were all sitting, and Haruhi was wedged on the couch next to the twins.

"That is the end of our day."

"Have you heard," one of the twins started. The other continued, "That there is a new girl at school."

"There is?" Haruhi asked.

"She's from America." They said together.

"The mystery girl,"

"went to St. Lobellia Girl's Academy, too."

I raised my eyebrow at the two, who happened to be mischievously grinning at Haruhi.

"So?"

"So, this gives you a chance to tap into your feminine side." The twins stated together.

"Why would I want to be friends with this girl?"

"She's an honor student like you." I finally stepped in. "She got here on her brains, not money."

Tamaki gasped loudly, drawing all of our attention to him. "That is perfect!" he squealed. "It will give you a chance to make some friends that are _girls_."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not interested."

"She's in our grade." one of the twins said.

Honey laughed. "I want to meet her, she sounds fun!"

~.~.~.~


	2. Chapter 2

I walked the halls. This was going to be my new school. It was fancy.

At least girls weren't constantly requesting for me to join some stupid Drama club. I think all of those girls had a crush on the director...

I cleared my face. The halls were nearly empty, but those who were lingering around watched my every move.

The knot in my stomach weighed heavily.

I would officially start the school day tomorrow. I was wandering the halls. I just finished speaking to the chairman.

I caught the snickers of girls talking to their friends. Then, there was also the boy in glasses who seemed to be following me. Perhaps I was just imagining things.

I felt out of place. These were rich kids. I joined school a month in.

~.~.~.~

My face was blank most of the time. Teachers greeted me with smiles, and class mates stared at me in curiosity. My expression seemed to ward off most everyone, and I honestly didn't mind.

I just wanted to get my degree.

Who needed friends?

Two boys sauntered up to me. Their third friend rolled his eyes and plopped down in the desk in front of me.

The twins stood in front of my desk.

"So, you're the new girl." Their voice was timed in perfection.

I nodded as the knot in my stomach doubled.

"What's your name?" one asked.

Rei. I couldn't voice it though. My mouth popped open. I was panicking.

"Leave her alone." The voice in front of us said. I looked over to the boy. He had big brown eyes and dark brown hair.

"Fine," one of them said.

"Just after we play a little game." the other finished.

My voice was small, just barely above a whisper. "What game?"

They smiled together with mischievous grins. "The which one is Hikaru game."

Did my heart stop?

"I don't know either of you," I said calmly. "I just met you. I don't know both of your names."

Glancing out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed the other girls talking behind hands, fawning over these two.

I was far too uncomfortable.

Thankfully, the teacher saved me and we went into the beginning of class.

"Don't worry, we'll ask you again," they stated in unison. Both winked, and I barely suppressed a look of horror.

~.~.~.~

I passed through the lunch time, picking the simple foods.

When I faced the crowd of students, it seemed like half of them were watching me. I swallowed.

Straightening my back and gazing downwards slightly, I walked to the open table.

I sat down softly, placing the tray on the table top.

"May we sit with you?" a few girls questioned. I looked up in surprise.

Something compelled me to nod.

The three girls sat down.

"We're in your grade. You're the new girl." one of them stated. She had shoulder length, brown curly hair. Her eyes were a green. "I'm Utako. You can call me Uta."

A girl with black hair smiled. "I'm Nami."

"And I'm Yoshe."

I nodded. "Venna."

"Pretty!" Uta gushed.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Nami asked me.

I shook my head.

"You know what," Yoshe started. "We should take you to the Host Club today!"

At my confused look, Nami continued. "Well, it's this club the school has where there's a group of boys,"

"Who are totally dreamy," Uta cut in.

"talk and entertain us."

My mind jumped to worse-case scenarios.

"Actually," Nami looked at me with an all too sweet smile. "You met two of them today. The twins are part of the Host Club."

"I don't think..."

"Please!" Yoshe squealed. "Oh, just imagine how _cute_ she'd be with Mori!"

The others squealed.

"Mori?"

Uta winked at me. "He's this super cute, tall, mysterious, and silent. Not to mention, he's always around Honey." the girls seemed to _swoon_.

"Honey..."

"Yes!" Yoshe squeaked. "He's the same grade as Mori, but like his polar opposite. He is too cute!"

I had come to a conclusion as the girls convinced me.

Yoshe was a dumb beauty.

Nami could possibly be smart.

Uta was the 'leader', and a total fan girl, like Yoshe.

~.~.~.~

I was way out of my comfort zone walking down the halls.

Part of me, the curious part, forced my feet to move forwards. The other part screamed Deja vu.

The other girls said they would already be inside the music room.

Alarms rang through my head when I noticed the oddly silent hall outside of the music room.

I shouldn't do this.

But what was it that I was doing?

Part of me was taking this in full stride. This was my chance to start over.

I pushed the door open.


	3. Chapter 3

White light blinded me as I stepped into the room. I vaguely heard the drop of the door slamming shut.

Squinting, I could make out a groups of girls, and laughter and squeals.

As my vision cleared, I suddenly felt a warmth wrap around my hand and pull me farther into the room. I looked up into violet eyes. "Welcome to the host club."

Panic filled me. He was far too close, his hand now on my forearm, another cupping my face.

I pulled back. Confusion crossed his face before he sent me a sparkling smile. He stepped closer. "Dear Princess, allow me to greet you to my charms."

He was closing in. I bit back panic. My heart was beating too fast. His hand quickly grabbed mine as he brought his lips to my knuckles. Was I about to cry?

I needed to get away...

Looking around the room, I noticed that many others were watching. There were at least 15 other girls here, plus the other few boys.

"May I show you to a seat?"

He was too close. I could smell his fruity cologne.

The blonde boy was between me and the exit.

Memories flashed dangerously in my mind; I felt like I was going to puke.

As his fingers locked in mine, I lost it. Holding back a gasp, I rushed past him and out of the room.

My feet thundered against the marbled ground as I raced. I didn't know where I was going, I just needed to get out.

~.~.~.~

~Kyoya~

I watched the whole exchange. Tamaki looked confused after she pushed past him. I had never seen the girl in the Host club before, and could only assume she was the new honor's student.

"Should I go after her?" he asked quietly as I sidled up to his side.

"No, you have the girls to cater to. I can go talk to the girl."

"Alright." I watched him brush off the exchange. Walking out into the hall, I could see the back of the retreating girl. This gave me a perfect moment to learn more about her. Earlier, I went across her marks, and they were the third best this school had ever seen. My eldest brother had top marks, and I was below him. Then there was her.

I walked at a fast enough pace that I could keep her in my sights. She eventually found herself out in the courtyard. I watched as she paced back and forth a few times. Her eyes screwed shut. She suddenly stopped, her lips moving. I vaguely recognized her lips molding into numbers. She was counting, interesting.

She looked down to the ground. Her eyes landed on the stream that I had the school install. An interest flashed in her eyes. I could see the familiarity cross her eyes as she inspected the structure. Her hands pulled out a little booklet that had been hidden on her person, along with a pencil, and she began to write. I could see the manicured strokes from where I stood.

She placed the journal back into her secret pocket and sat on the bench under the trees. Her gaze was cast down.

Purposely stepping on sticks, I watched as her eyes snapped up to me. She collected her face before jumping to her feet. Her eyes flashed to mine before dropping.

She looked anywhere but directly in my eyes.

"Hello," I stated. "I came in search of you in question."

She glanced at my face again, and I noticed the spark of recognition.

Her voice was strong despite the twitch in her fingers pressed to her side. Her lips curled with an accent, perhaps British. "What can I help you with?"

"I noticed you left with haste from the Host club after Mr. Suoh greeted you. He is not used to denial." I waited for a reaction before continuing. "I do not believe I have seen you around the school before? Mind me asking what year you're in?"

"It is not his fault. I am ashamed at how rude and disrespectful I acted." I could tell her mind was crafting her words carefully. Pieces began to fall in place as she spoke. "I have been allowed to join the school on a scholarship. This is my 1st year."

Her answer was direct and to the point.

"I must apologize to the chairman's son." Her lips was wedged between her teeth as she worried it.

"I can lead you to him."

"It is not your job," she said smoothly. "If it is what you want, please, join me."

I offered her my arm. She glanced at it with hesitation before forcing herself to grab it. Her grip was light and lady like. She was proper in the way she carried herself. There was a gap between us. I noticed her tense, looking straight ahead.

As we made our way through the halls, I spoke. "What is your name?"

"Venna Kimi. May I ask yours?"

"I am Kyoya Ootori."

She flinched, her grip tightening slightly, before relaxing as if nothing happened. We were at the Music room before she could say anything.

I opened the door.

"Thank you, Sempai."

Nodding, I watched the girl walk in. The familiar buzz of girls was now gone. There was small chatter from the twins and Haruhi. I spotted Tamaki in his corner of woe while Honey was dancing with his beloved rabbit. Mori was watching him. His eyes snapped to her moving form and roved over the girl as she walked closer to Tamaki.

I watched her finger twitch as she stopped nearby. I could practically hear her heave in a breath.

"I am sorry for how I acted earlier. It was beyond impertinent of me, and I beg for forgiveness."

More pieces of the puzzle clicked into place in my head, and I could now see an outline of who this girl really was.

Tamaki shot to his feet, a brilliant smile in place as he looked over the girl.

Everyone was watching the exchange. "You are more than forgiven." I watched her fingers twitch as Tamaki took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I couldn't possibly be angry with a beautiful princess like yourself." Venna's head turned down, away from Tamaki as she held her breath.

Most girls would have giggled at him. She stood there, stoic, and nodded.

"Please excuse me. I must be headed out now in order to get home on time."

"Of course, Princess. You are welcome to come back at any time."

She nodded, rounded up her things, and walked out of the room. I caught the panicked look in her eyes. It seemed that Honey and Mori caught it, too, as they looked over at me in question. I tilted my head so that the light would reflect off of my glasses.

She was certainly a puzzle.


	4. Chapter 4

~Pov~

Venna

The walk home had me shaking. Over and over I counted to a hundred, only to repeat again. Counting seemed to help me calm down. Numbers had a solidness to them that rooted parted of my crazy life.

Ootori.

Wasn't that the name of who was funding my scholarship?

Then there was the chairmen's son. That had been too close.

Why did the Ootori boy seek me out after I left?

I don't think I'd be returning to the Ouran Highschool Host Club anytime soon.

Besides, school was my main focus. No friends, no drama.

The last thing I needed was for my grades to slip. Boys would do just that.

~.~.~.~

The house was silent, and I thanked everything that was good in this world for it. Silence meant he wasn't home. If he wasn't home, than there wouldn't be any punishments.

I climbed the single set of stairs up to my room.

The door slipped shut behind me, and the lock clicked.

My room was bare, with pale blue walls, grey sheets, and a small window. There was also a desk where my laptop sat. A tiny window sat across from the door, and lead to an easy access point for the roof.

I placed my bag in my spinney chair and pulled out the most recent book I started reading: The Odyssey.

~.~.~.~

Uta raced towards me as soon as I sat down in class.

"Venna! There you are!" She heaved in air as she towered over me. "We all saw what happened last night."

I knew I was blushing immediately. Panic fluttered in my heart before I swallowed the fear. I nodded.

Suddenly, two red heads sauntered to either side of Uta.

"Do you mind,"

"If we speak to Venna?"

Uta's face flushed as she nodded. "I was just finishing talking to her, so..." she giggled as they smirked at her. She bolted across the room where the other two girls were standing.

Then they turned their sharp gaze on me.

That drop of panic doubled in size. I looked down, away from their prying eyes, and let my hair curtain my face.

"So..." One started,

"You did show last night."

I nodded. My throat tightened as I tapped softly on my thigh.

"We wanted to invite you tonight!" They stated happily.

I glanced up at them nervously. "I don't think that's a good idea." My voice was soft-spoken and strangled.

"Why not?" the two questioned.

I couldn't seem to make words. My heart thumped against my rib cage so hard, I was sure they could hear it. I just couldn't find it in me to answer. The panic was swarming me.

"Hey, don't worry,"

"You'll be our guest."

"No harm," They lowered themselves to my height to look into my eyes.

I had to hold my breath and count to ten._ Don't panic... Don't panic..._

Before I could reject, one of the two stood straight again, and my eyes followed him quietly. "You still owe us."

"Yeah," his brother said. "You haven't guessed us apart yet."

"I don't... I mean... I" I what?

They chuckled, and all the other girls in the room keeled over.

"Just come tonight." One said.

"And we can keep you away from Tomoki."

All I could do was nod. But i didn't want this.

Why couldn't stand up for myself?


	5. Chapter 5

By the time I walked into the host club, I was prepared for the disorienting petals released at the door. Hands seized my upper arms, dragging me to a couch where I was dropped. Heat from either side of me paraded the knowledge of the twins.

"Glad you could make it." The two stated together, pressing into my sides.

I held a panicked breath in.

Numbers tumbled through my head lazily.

"Are you ready to play the which one is Hikaru game?"

Shaking my head 'no', I lowered my gaze.

"Don't be so stiff." The younger, raspier of the two voices said.

"We're here to help you relax."

It was hard believing that. "I'm nervous."

The two laughed, leaning into me. I could feel them link arms behind my head to squish me in a group hug. My heart drummed with trepidation at their close proximity.

"We should hang out more." One of the two stated.

"Yes, a party at your house.

Frantically shaking my head, I whispered softly. "No. I don't think so..."

"Awe, come on." Kaoru whined. He cupped one side of my face. A heated blush filled my skin.

"We could very well end up being the three musketeers." Hikaru stroked my chin.

Daring a glance at the two, I murmured out, "I'm feeling uncomfortable."

They cackled again.

Suddenly, the stomping of footsteps foreshadowed the person approaching. The sick memory rattling in my mind had me looking down at my toes.

The footsteps stopped in front of our group. My nerves knotted until my fingers twitched with anxiety.

A fast, jerky movement had my muscles flinching away, waiting for a searing pain to start up. When nothing happened, I looked up into the eyes of a sad, broken Tamaki.

"Well," he stated in all seriousness. "I'm glad to see this beautiful princess join us again." He looked troubled. I hastily glanced around the room, avoiding his eyes. "You're welcome here at any point in time."

Tamaki turned to walk away. I caught the glance he shot Kyoya, who afterwards, stared straight at me.

I dropped my gaze, fiddling with my skirt.

Releasing a breath I hadn't known I was holding, I could feel the coercion of everyone staring. Tears burned my eyes, but I grasped at not letting the traitors show what I was feeling.

Kaoru looked at me, speaking sincerely and in earnest, dropping the joking and halfhearted mood. "Hey, are you okay?"

I wanted to answer, really I did. I just couldn't speak in fear of everything spilling out of my mouth. The knot in my throat was now the size of the moon, strangling my breaths. Most everyone finally turned away to leave us alone.

The three of us sat in a silence. Surprising not only them, but myself, I stated in a soft translucent voice, "You're Kaoru, and you're Hikaru."

They stared at me wide-eyed, and I know I caught them off guard. Frankly, I surprised myself.

Dazzling smiles lit up their face as they jumped up, placing a hat over their hair. "Sorry, you guessed wrong."

Shaking my head 'no', I wanted to elaborate. "No. I'm correct. Hikaru, and Kaoru."

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at me with blank faces. I wanted to curl in on myself as the weight of their gazes set in.

Soft hands grabbed my side and pulled me up into their two sets arms.

While they hugged me, I sank into myself, trying to be as small as possible. "How'd you know?" Hikaru asked

"You may look, act, and say things the same, but you're two different people."

"What made it so easy for you?"

"Well, I guess I've had practice spotting out the difference in a twin. Looking exactly the same as another person has made me notice the little things in a person. I'd been doing it my whole life with my siste..." I stopped abruptly.

"You're a twin?"

And suddenly all of the emotions I had been holding since moving here crashed down on me with a strangling emotion. My knees went weak, and my arms shook.

Her brilliant gaze stared back at me from the inside of my mind.

Another set of hands latched onto my waist. I was pulled from the twins, and carried at an arm's length away. My head dropped down, my hair curtaining my face.

I was carried away and set down in a chair. Glancing up in curiosity, I spotted Mori sitting down across from me in a chair.

My face flushed as I realized I'd been carried like a child.

"Thank you." I mouthed, not quite voicing the words.

He nodded.

My gaze fell away. And after a passing of time, I let my eyes drift shut, laying back against the chair. I relaxed for the first time in years.

~.~.~.~

Pov Kyoya~

I watched how she reacted. The way she flinched away from Tamaki's quick movement had me questioning her home life. She seemed to be at a turn of breaking points.

Seeing her now relax in the chair across from Mori had me curious. Mori was staring at her now, a protective look shining in his eyes.

Venna, for some strange reason, reminded me of a bird. She had her head laying against the back of the chair, face pointed to the ceiling. Her lips were slightly parted. Her skin was pale, drained of any color. She held the chair in a vice-like grip.

Her muscles twitched.

~.~.~.~

Pov. Honey

An idea sprung in my head as I looked over to Mori. He was guarding Venna-Chan like he usually does with me. It made my heart warm.

I skipped over to the table where a sleeping Venna and protective Mori sat. He glanced at me, and I continued smiling.

Tapping Venna's shoulder, she shot upright, her breathing staggered. Venna's eyes were glazed and her knuckles white.

She looked over to Mori, and visibly relaxed. Spotting me, she smiled.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi." I increased my smile. She eased softly. "Do you want to hold Usa-Chan?"

She looked startled as she tipped to look over the bunny I was holding in her face and into my eyes. "I don't mean, um, I don't want to intrude?" she offered softly.

I put a pout on my lips, drawing Usa-Chan back to my chest. "Could you? Please?"

She seemed nervous.

"I just wanted to go eat some cake, and I don't want Usa-Chan to get sticky."

I could see it in her eyes as she gave in. "Okay. I can hold Usa-Chan for you." She attempted a smile, and it made my grin grow.

"He likes to be held like this. So it keeps him safe!"

She nodded. "I can do that."

I passed Usa-Chan to her. "Thank you!" I skipped away after noticing her look of wonderment. She held Usa-Chan with a gentle care that made me giggle. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around the pink bunny in an 'x', holding it to her, and laid her head on the top.

She slipped into a silent sleep.

My plan was genus. She finally relaxed.

~.~.~.~

Pov. Kyoya

I watched the sneaky plan of Honey's unfold. He had purposely handed her an option to rest.

The girls certainly noticed this display from Honey, and seemed to fall head over heels with the idea. I caught the twins snapping pictures of the sound asleep girl in her chair.

By the time she began to stir slightly, I noticed the host room empty. The other hosts surrounded her in a semi-circle, standing behind Mori.

"Do you think she's drooling?" The twins asked.

"How long will she be asleep?" Haruhi stared at her.

Tamaki pranced around, mumbling something that had to do with the theater in his head.

"She looks so cute with Usa-Chan! Maybe she likes cake..." Honey thought, hanging off the side of her chair.

"We should wake her."

"That does not seem to be a good idea." I stated. Sweat droplets formed on her face as the peaceful serenity was covered with pinched worry. "She seems to be dreaming a bad thought, therefore, we do not know how she will react."

Suddenly, a screech echoed off the walls as Venna sat upright, panting and clutching Usa-Chan in a death grip. Her face, if possible, paled even further. Her eyes were wild as her gaze roved over the room. They locked onto mine.

She calmed.

Looking down at Usa-Chan, she apologized. "Sorry." It was a soft whimper. "I didn't mean to fall asleep. Twice. And then I woke up screaming..."

"It's okay Venna-Chan." Honey assured her.

"What time is it?"

When I stated the time, all her panic returned in full force. "I need to go."

Venna flung herself up. "Wait."

Everyone froze at Mori's deep voice.

She turned slowly. "I will take you home." he stated.

Honey smiled brightly. "Can you watch Usa-Chan for me tonight? You can bring him back tomorrow!"

She nodded. "I promise that Usa-Chan will return safely."

Mori guided her out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

This is more of a background chapter! Just to give everyone a slightly better image of Venna!

**I Own nothing! **

~.~.~.~

The car ride was silent, and fatigue was weighing down my bones.

I thanked Mori before climbing out of the black limo and up to my door.

The house had layers of dust, and seemed to be sleeping. It sent shivers rolling down my spine as I dropped my backpack and Usa-Chan off in my room. The kitchen had collected a small pile of dishes. I let my mind reel as I began hand washing each plate.

_My mom was from here. She lived in Japan as a little girl, but left for college. That's when she met my dad, who just happened to be from Greece. They met in Oxford. My father convinced her to move to Greece with him after a few years. They had their first child, my brother. He inherited his olive skin color, blue brown eyes, thin perfect nose, and fine, wavy black hair from our dad. A few years following, my mother had my sister and myself. We were the strange ones. Our hair, a perfect crisp white. Alias and Vennas. _

_My sister, Alias, was the perfect image. She did everything with a side of perfection. Her eyes a brilliant reflection of a sunset. Father adored her. I wasn't so lucky._

_Everything I did was considered wrong. _

_That is when mother fell into a deep sickness. I was too young to understand why she was constantly in pain, or why she had to sleep most of the time. Still, I'd grace her with my company, singing lullabies. _

_Alias was Father's favorite, being a prodigy in math and science. I preferred mother's artistic world._

_In my father's eyes, I was to blame for the tragedies striking up in our family._

_Mother passed away with a deadly cancer, softly in the night as I sang of the night sky._

_Her hand had paled as she held mine, smiling about how proud I made her. _

_I was the last one to kiss her goodnight._

_Father grew colder. He shoved me farther away, embracing our brother Tyzen. _

_Alias and I grew closer. We became inseparable. We didn't speak to others. I stopped singing._

_Father uprooted our family and moved us to the land of the free, looking for a new beginning._

_He spun out of control, debt burying us, and horrible decisions growing. That's when Tyzen disappeared, saying he couldn't stand the confines of our silent family. He left us._

_Alias and I were trained in proper aspects. We were taught to be silent, to obey, and keep the secrets that burned us._

_Alias was breaking. I was breaking. But we obeyed. _

_We were surviving together._

_And then she vanished._

_I woke up to her being gone. The next morning, father was cold, shunning me. He said it should have been me that was gone, not her._

_I was the only one left._

_I told everyone to call me Venna. I couldn't bear my real name anymore._

_Father took us, and moved to Japan, saying it was their faults for leaving._

_I feared everyone around me. _

_My heart was torn away from me. I couldn't feel anything else._

_The frigid world scared me, but the people who lived here were worse._

_Father got tangled in the dark side of the world, and I starved, providing for myself._

_His anger set fear in my heart._

A shattering sound had my panic spiking. Looking around, I noticed a glass vase broken on the ground. Cursing, I quickly grabbed the broom and dust pan.

In a hurried manner, I swept the glass up. My hands were shaking. I just needed have this cleaned up before he got home.

With the floor clean of any glass I stepped to throw away the broken pieces. A sharp sting shot up my leg as tears clouded my vision. Dumping the glass away, I pulled out the pieced lodged in my heel.

I scurried up the stairs to my room. As soon as I sat down at my desk, the sound from the street of a car zooming by met my ears.

~.~.~.~

Pov. Kyoya

Venna's sense of character wasn't adding up. She was obviously afraid of people in general, but I couldn't happen to figure out why. And then there was nearly nothing to her name. She was almost like a ghost.

What could possibly be hiding behind her scared face?

She captivated the student body for some strange reason.

It was infuriating me. There was so much I didn't know.

And what was Honey doing? He never leaves his bunny with anyone, then he gives it to her? A stranger?

Haruhi hasn't spoken to her yet.

It was strange, but I'm pretty sure I saw her act slightly hostile when Tamaki went over to greet Venna. There was a look of quick venom shot at the white haired girl.

And if she was a twin, where was her sister now?


	7. Chapter 7

Up in my room, my door soundly shut, I dared another venture into the past. Pulling out a small chest from under my bed, I tucked strands of hair behind my ear. My shaky hands unlocked the tiny box.

Inside, pictures were stacked, some jewelry, and a flute that had belonged to my mother. This chest had been hers.

The pictures inside were of when Dad was happy, my mom was alive, and my siblings were around. I held one of Alias and myself. Our faces were blank, we were wearing little blue dresses, and had our hair braided back. Our hands were linked.

My hand brushed against the small jewelry box that had belonged to Alias. I opened it.

Inside, there was a jumble of chains and rings and earrings. One wasn't tangled, and I pulled the dainty chain. Dangling from the silver chain was an arrowhead.

I slipped it around my throat as I shuffled to the bottom of the box. Sheet music that had belonged to mother sat. Emotions clogged my throat. I put the pictures and flute back, slipping the chest under my bed.

With no homework, I had nothing else to do. I didn't know when father would be returning, so I sat at my desk, holding Usa-Chan.

My head laid against the wood as sleep took its hold against me.

~.~.~.~

A sharp pain on my scalp woke me. Crying out, I looked up at the harsh eyes of my dad. I shot up, slinging Usa-Chan behind me.

"What have you done!" He yelled, spit slinging out and slapping my face.

I averted my eyes, panic growing inside me.

"What did you break! Where did the glass in the trash come from?"

"A vase." I whispered.

He released his grip on my hair. I could smell the suffocating smell of booze wafting from him.

"You insolent child! You mess everything up!"

My arms wrapped around my form as I listened to him.

"That's the final straw!" he growled out. "I can't leave you here when I leave for my job. I'm sending you elsewhere."

"I can't leave school!" I cried out.

His hand contacted my face, and I jerked back, tripping over the spinney chair.

I looked up to see him cursing. "You'll be sent to someone who can train you properly. Pack your stuff, you'll be out of my hair until I return."

He stormed out of my room, and I stared at the door that was slammed shut dumbfounded.

Slowly, I stood up and grabbed Usa-Chan, placing the pink bunny on my desk. He'd be gone for a couple months, like always.

Grabbing a bag, I began to pack up my stuff.

When a bag was packed, I laid on my bed in the dark room. It was past 3 in the morning.

My eyes landed on the pink bunny staring at me from across the room. I slipped out of bed to grab the plush stuffed animal and crawled under the covers with it.

I slept while clutching Usa-Chan to me for a sense safety.

~.~.~.~

I woke up to the harsh alarm clock. A headache raged vividly as I tumbled to my feet. I placed Usa-Chan by my backpack as I prepared for the day.

In the bathroom, I noticed the bruise on my cheek glaring back at me through the mirror. It softly represented a hand print.

I was a fail at makeup, so I left it be.

Downstairs, the house was silent as my father slept off his hangover. A scrap of paper sat by the door. Lifting it, I read the black print.

**_You are to leave for Europe. Make the business and return to me._**

**_Afterwards, I'll send you as my representative to America._**

**_Don't let me down._**

The note was strange, and I knew it was my father's, so I dropped it back onto the ground. He'd be gone for quite some time.

I walked to school, carrying Usa-Chan.

~.~.~.~

People stopped to stare at me as I crossed the halls to get to class. It made my insides scramble as the threat of an anxiety attack imprinted my mind.

I didn't make eye contact with anyone. I brushed off Uta, Yoshe, and Nami as they swarmed me, gasping at the bruise. Part of me hardened. Ignoring them, I sat in my seat in the back.

That's when I realized I was still holding Usa-Chan.

The two red heads that entered the room made a bee-line to the back where I sat.

Their eyes narrowed on my face.

"What happened to you?" They both questioned.

I ignored them, staring straight ahead. My hands clenched tighter on Usa-Chan.

They decided to take the seats on either side of me.

Pestering me, they questioned me.

"Where'd you get that necklace?"

"Did someone hurt you?"

"Why are you giving us the cold shoulder?"

"Is it because of yesterday?"

"Why do you still have Usa-Chan?"

"Are you okay?"

"Will you answer us?'

"Did you lose your voice?"

"Did we do something to anger you?"

They questioned me at rapid fire. I ignored it all, and relaxed, only slightly, when class began.

I went through all of my classes in a daze, people gossiping behind their hands as they stared at me.

I ignored it all.

When the final class ended I walked the now familiar hallways up to Music Room 3.

I walked in, taken back by the silent room.

Eyes stared me down as I entered. Immediately I spotted Honey and walked over to him. "Here's Usa-Chan. I didn't have time earlier to give him back."

He smiled brightly. "No worries!" He cuddled the bunny to his chest. "I'm so glad you kept Usa-Chan safe for me!"

I nodded. Offering the host a millimeter of a smile, I turned to exit.

"What, what happened to you?" Tamaki questioned dramatically.

"By the looks of things, it would seem as if you were slapped by someone." Kyoya's voice spoke, his eyes bent down as he wrote in a little book.

I froze, my back to them, rigid.

"Did someone at school slap you?" Haruhi's voice questioned.

"Or was it from someone at home?" The Twins inquired.

I held a breath, then started moving slowly towards my escape.

A hand landed on my shoulder, and I flinched.

"Ms. Kimi, we can help." Kyoya's voice stated. "All you have to do is tell us your problem."

"I don't want your help."

"It would only be a small amount of debt." He tried to persuade.

I shook my head. I couldn't speak.

Honey slipped in front of me, giving me puppy eyes. "Please tell us. We can help."

So I told them part of the truth. "I have to find a place to stay tomorrow night." My voice was so small, I'm pretty sure that only Honey heard me.

"We can help! I bet you could stay with me, or Haruhi-Chan, or Tamaki-Chan, or Mori-Chan."

Shaking my head, I brushed off the hand on my shoulder. "I don't get to choose."

Hurrying past the confused looking Honey, I sped out of the school and straight home.


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing!**

**Except Venna and Alias...**

**~.~.~.~**

As I expected, the house was completely still as I crept up to my room. A note was plastered on my door.

**_Have everything ready. You leave tomorrow after school._**

That's just fantastic, I'd get to spend a whole weekend with this mystery colleague of my dad's.

I was irritated. Did I really deserve this?

Sitting at my desk, I pulled out my book of the Odyssey.

~.~.~.~

Pov. Honey.

I panicked when Venna-Chan walked into the room. A small swelling took up her cheek as a nasty bruise in the shape of a hand covered her face. She didn't look any of us in the eyes, but rather walked up to me to hand Usa-Chan back. Immediately, the warmness from my pink bunny told me that she had been holding it all day. I wanted to smile

A sweet smell, like an Autumn Night, floated from Usa-Chan.

Venna apologized for taking so long to return him. "No worries! I'm so glad you kept Usa-Chan safe for me!"

She nodded softly before turning to head out.

Venna wouldn't answer anything else, and by the time she left the room, she was near tears.

I wanted her to be able to snuggle Usa-Chan again.

~.~.~.~

Pov. Venna

The night passed quickly, and during school I ignored everyone again.

The gossip about me increased. My stomach was rumbling with nerves. Ignoring it, I passed through the classes with a sort of ease.

To add to everything, it was raining as I stalked home.

What would Alias do?

I knew that answer. She'd follow his words, hanging onto anything he said, and do whatever Father says with no question. Or she'd vanish...

Scowling, I entered the house, noticing a light on in the living room as I grabbed my bags.

Dad was standing in the doorway as I walked down the stairs.

He criticized me as I held my suitcase on wheels, duffel bag, and backpack.

He lead me to the vehicle sitting in the garage, opening up the door and trunk, then climbing into the front seat. I placed my two big bags into the trunk, climbed into the back seat, and closed the door.

The trip was silence. I stared out the window. _Mom, please watch over this. Make sure it isn't some creep..._

Even to myself, I sounded arrogant. Blurred scenery turned to richer lands and fancier houses.

That's when I realized we were headed to the rich side of town.

My heart jumped in my throat.

When he finally stopped. He nastily shot me a glare. "Get your stuff and get out," it read.

Quickly, I climbed out and grabbed my belongings. A man in a suit greeted my father as he parked and got out.

Walking with my head down, tendrils of hair framed my face from falling out of the chopsticks holding them in a bun.

"It's so nice seeing you, Morinozuka." My father's rich, flimsy voice chuckled.

"Awe, no need for formalities old friend."

The two men chuckled. I could hear more feet as they made their way to stand next to us. My bag full of clothes was on the ground next to me.

"So this must be her?" The man inquired.

My dad's fake voice greeted my ears with a side of malice. "Yes. Akira, meet my daughter, Vennas."

I bowed a low, deep bow. The man laughed. "Pleasure meeting you," I stated.

"I'm glad to have you as my guest. I do believe you go to school with my son. Takashi, help the girl to her rooms."

I looked up as hands picked the bag next to me up.

Tensing, I noticed the dark, quiet eyes of Mori staring straight through me.

Oh no.

He nodded and began leading me into his home.

I slipped my shoes off before stepping onto the plush carpets.

He lead me through the large home until we came upon a hall of rooms. He walked to the farther corner before stopping and opening a door. The room was simple and elegant. One of the walls a deep grey while the others were white. The grey wall had a tree silhouette painted on it in white. The bed was low to the ground, with a few shelves high up on the wall. A desk sat against one wall next to a closet. The room was open and spacious. A window took up a whole wall.

I dropped my bags in a pile by the bed. Mori-Senpai put the other bag, there too.

"Let's go say goodbye." I said softly, reaching up to touch the cool arrowhead against my throat.

He nodded and followed me back down the hall. A cool breeze from the previous rainy sky chilled my bones.

Mr. Akira and my dad were chatting. I believe my dad was warning him about myself.

"Well, I better be going."

They bowed. My dad turned his sharp gaze towards me. Avoiding his eyes, I bowed lowly. "Have luck on your journey." I said for a farewell.

I could hear the scoff he held back. "I will inform you of my return." He stated to Mr. Akira before climbing into his car and driving off.

Akira turned to look at me. "Come, shall we begin dinner? Why don't you two go spend time together, and I'll have a maid ring the bell when dinner is ready."

Mori nodded, and began walking to what I assumed was his room.

I breathed out softly. "I can go to the room I am occupying if you'd rather I not follow you."

He shook his head. "No, come."

Part of my panic doubled. He lead me to his room, which was crisp and clean.

He sat in a chair and offered me a seat. I took it.

Surprising me, he locked his eyes onto mine. "Who hurt you?"

I swallowed, wanting to break gaze with him. He seemed to see the answer, as his eyes narrowed. Standing up, he left the room.

I sat there in a dazed surprise.

Mori returned moments later with a rag and jarred medicine. He bent over and suddenly his hand was on my cheek, smearing the white cream onto the bruise. I jerked away at the pain. He gripped my arm, holding me in place. He pulled away after the cool cream covered my whole cheek. He nodded.

He wiped his hand in the rag.

"Um..." my whisper was soft.

"Healing cream." He answered.

I nodded.

We sat in a silence, and Mori just stared at me. My nervousness broke off slowly.

And then a question pinched my brain. How did my dad know Mori-Sempai's family?

A bell rang, jolting me. He leaned over, the rag in hand, and wiped away the cream. I felt embarrassed.

Mori nodded and began walking out of his room. I scurried after him.

The front door opened as he lead us to the kitchen. As we passed the kitchen, I froze.

Honey-Sempai locked his gaze on me, and surprise covered both of our faces. Oh dear...

~.~.~.~

Thoughts, feelings? What did you think about this chapter or any of the story so far, I'd love to hear!


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9!

We walked to the kitchen area. I trailed behind Mori-Sepai, my head pointed towards the ground.

Waiting till the other two took a seat with Mr. Akira, I gently landed on my knees next to Mori.

The four of us were served. Avoiding the gaze from Honey, I silently ate the rice and tuna on my plate.

Honey spoke to Akira for quite a while. I was zoning out, slowly eating the food in front of me.

"So, this is what you were talking about?" Honey asked, glancing up, I noticed him looking at me, a boyish smile in place.

Nodding, I answered. "You could say that."

"Do you know her then?" Mr. Akira asked.

"Yup! She's one of our friends. She relaxes in the Host club while we work."

Mr. Akira turned to me. "Is this true? The host club is a real club that the boys participate in?"

Clearing my throat, I looked in his direction. "Yes, they spend their time in the Host Club,"

He nodded. I finished eating, eavesdropping on the two's conversation.

I wasn't asked anything else, and relished in my silence.

When everything finished, we were excused from the table. Mori offered me his hand, helping me stand. I nodded my thanks.

"So, which room is yours?" Honey questioned.

I lead the way, a blush heating my face. I propped the door open, letting them look in. Honey jumped, a grin shining on his face as he skipped inside. "I just love this room! We'll have to ask the twins to help redecorate it. It's way too bland."

"I don't mind it," I whispered, holding my stomach.

"You don't have to be so modest. We'll paint it and decorate it and get you stuffed animals and a childhood and..." Mori put his hand up.

Honey nodded as they shared a look. An almost devious glint passed through Honey's eyes.

"I have a great idea!" he suddenly surged towards me.

Instinct took over, and I flinched.

Honey ignored this and rambled out his idea, though I know that the two spotted it.

"Let's take you to the beach!"

"The beach?" I questioned.

He nodded his head. "The host club is going this weekend and you can come join us!"

"I don't know... I can't exactly... swim..." I mumbled out.

"Don't worry, you won't have to pay; you can join us as our friend!"

"That's not...?" I shifted on my feet.

Mori placed his hand on my shoulder. I glanced up into his eyes. "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

I felt bad. Alias always wanted to see the beach. Now I don't know where she is, and I have the opportunity to join a group of hot guys at the beach.

"Okay." I whispered, giving into their requests.

Next thing I knew, Honey was leading me inside of a mansion.

"Where are we?" I questioned as he rang the doorbell. My nerves spiked.

"The twins live here. We need to get you a bathing suit."

The door cracked open, and two faces peaked out.

"What do you want?"

"Want to play dressup?" Honey asked happily, a sweet 'innocent' smile on his face.

"Is Haruhi with you?" Hikaru questioned.

"Yeah, we only want to play dressup with her."

My eyes widened. I _knew_ Haruhi wasn't a guy!

"We don't have to have them make me a bathing suit." I whispered.

"Who was that?" Kaoru dared.

Mori picked me up from where I hid behind him, and placed me where the two could see me. A squeak left my lips.

A shocked expression crossed their faces before devilish grins joined the devious glint in their eyes.

"No, I'll be alright playing doll with her." Kaoru said.

Hikaru took a step closer to me, his hand tangling in a tendril of my white hair. "I couldn't agree more, brother."

"Let's get started!" They dragged me inside and up stairs until I was standing in what I could only guess was their room. Mori and Honey were somewhere else in the house.

They bustled around me.

"What is going to make her stand out?"

"Something to rival her hair."

"And complexion."

"Black?"

"No, too much of a contrast. Red?"

"No that'll take the light from her eyes."

"You're right. One piece or two?"

"One?" I questioned softly. They ignored me.

"A two piece."

"Yes, definitely a two."

"Do we want to put her in white?"

"That's risky."

They shared a look. "Blue."

Hikaru and Kaoru devised an outfit and pushed me into the attached bathroom with a 'sample' piece.

I stood staring at myself in the mirror. The outfit was too revealing. A very revealing top and tiny bottoms. They were worse than underwear!

A knock surprised me.

"Come out." Kaoru said.

"We can't wait for ever."

"I can't." I whispered.

"Come now, it isn't like we'll judge."

Swallowing, I placed my hand on the doorknob. It was shaking.

I stepped into the door, my head down, hair curtaining my face. My arms wrapped around my stomach.

Silence.

They walked a full circle around me.

I felt light touches on my shoulder, gasping as a shiver raced through my spine.

"We need something to cover this." Kaoru stated.

Hikaru's fingers grazed the space just above the bikini bottoms. I held my breath. His hand was _crossing boundaries._ But yet, I couldn't move.

"These too."

And I realized they were talking about my scars.

"Okay," one of them said, "Go change real quick."

As I headed back to the bathroom, and hand landed on my backside, and I squeaked, jumping up. I turned around, my hands covering the spot one of the two just touched.

My face was hotter than the hottest fire.

They shared evil grins. "Hurry up, Red."

I dressed the quickest I ever had before jumping back into the room, the offending two piece bathing suit in my hands.

They had already been working on the design for the final piece and a cover up.

I sat on their bed, finding myself laying down.

_So why did Haruhi pose as a guy? Is she a cross dresser? I guess it's none of my business. How should I act around everyone now that I'm living with Mori-Sempai? I wasn't going to have friends! And now I'm spending the weekend at the beach with them rather than studying. This could be dangerous. Hikaru and Kaoru are the first people other than Alias to see my scars. How does that make me feel? I'm confused about everything!_

"Go put this on." A thin material was dropped onto my stomach as hands rubbed at my knees. I squeaked, popping up and heading into the bathroom.

This time, when I came out, I was wearing a white blue flower printed bathing suit top with a small cover that tied on my stomach, white matching bikini bottoms with a short light blue skirt.

The twins looked me over slower this time. At one point they stopped behind me. I felt hands on my waist. Before I could yell out my discomfort, hands twisted the skirt so it opened to show the design of the bottoms. I felt hands brush my stomach, retying the knot keeping the small cover together.

They rounded to face me dead on. "See, this is why we call you Red." Kaoru said.

"Your face is as red as our hair."

I could feel the heat pooling in my face.

Hands landed on my neck. A series of tingles trembled down my spine. The two pulled my hair onto my left shoulder, following the direction of my bangs, and placed the smallest of hair ties to hold it together.

"Done." They grinned.

A bright flash of light surprised me. They took a picture of me!

My mouth popped open.

"See, I like her. She doesn't complain!" Kaoru laughed.

Hikaru nodded.

After changing and walking down to where Mori and Honey were waiting, I was exhausted.


	10. Chapter 10

Honey jumped onto my bed to wake me. Now, I was bleary eyed, sitting in the back of a limo in a bathing suit with a sheer cover up.

Yawning again, I rubbed the sleep caking around my eyes. Mori was staring at me, and Honey was squirming in his seat.

"Oh, this will be so much fun with you!"

Mori nodded.

"Why do we have to leave so early?"

"To help set everything up. It was Kyoya San's idea."

I nodded, of course it was his idea.

My hand drifted up to the arrowhead pressing into my throat as I cleared my sleeplessness away.

The smell of salt tickled my nose while I was ushered towards the sandy beaches. Girls swarmed the place as Tamaki sat on a rock, the twins playing volley-ball, and Haruhi sitting under an umbrella.

"We have to go now," Honey started. "But come play with me and Mori!"

I smiled as Mori picked Honey up onto his shoulders, and paraded him around a flock of girls. Clutching my sides, I headed towards Haruhi.

"May I sit here?" I whispered out.

She nodded, a smile on her face. "Of course you can."

I released a deep breath before plopping into the warm sand. I pulled my legs up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them.

Another group of girls joined us, smiling and giggling. I was relishing in the heat of the day.

I could hear some of what Haruhi was saying to those around us, but mainly ignored it. My eyes closed as I relaxed into myself.

Suddenly I was ripped from the sand. A small 'o' formed my lips.

Two devilish red heads smirked on either side of me. "What are you doing?" Hikaru questioned.

"You're not hiding, are you?"

I shook my head frantically.

They grinned. "We can't have you sitting there, distant from everyone, now can we?"

"Um...?" my face was flushing as the two moved closer to me.

"We need _someone_ to prance around our work. We cannot have you hiding next to Haruhi."

"I wasn't hiding," I whispered.

"I think we need to do something about this, brother." Kaoru stated.

"I agree."

I was swept up into arms as the two began running. A slight screech left me as they headed towards the ocean. Realization set in, and I struggled as hard as I could, anxiety pressing against my throat.

Then I stopped, frozen as water licked my back. I couldn't move as the duo waded deeper into the water. I was about to cry.

Hands wrapped around me protectively, pulling me against a strong chest and high away from the water.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"We were having fun."

"No." The chest rumbled.

As he walked away with me, I could hear the two. "What was that about?"

I relaxed into More-Sempai. He was true to his words. He set my feet on the ground.

"Thank you Sempai." I glanced down at my feet. "I'm sorry." My whimper was soft.

He grunted, so I glanced up at him. "Come."

I followed him to where Honey was sitting, making a sandcastle.

"Join us, Venna!" He giggled.

I sat down next to him and ran my hands through the soft sand.

After a while, Honey scampered to collect sea shells, so I returned to the spot next to Haruhi.

We sat in a comfortable silence.

I noticed a lineup for where Tamaki was sitting, and Kyoya holding a clipboard. I spotted Yoshe next in line. Uta and Nami caught my eye. I waved softly.

They talked vividly before crossing the sand at mega speed. The yanked me to my feet, dragging me back to where Yoshe was.

"What's going on?" I panicked.

"Nothing. We didn't think you'd show up!"

"I was forced to."

Uta laughed. "Come join us, we're just talking."

Yoshe shared a grin with the two.

"Alright next." Kyoya stated, glancing at his clipboard. Yoshe smiled, she gripped my hand, and suddenly I was in the water, closer to Tamaki.

"Wait, what! I'm not in line, it's you!"

Kyoya sighed. "Venna, please, take your turn."

A soft hand pulled my wrist until I was sitting on a rock next to Tamaki.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you here."

I shook my head. "I didn't plan on being here."

He smiled, pulling me closer to his side.

I tensed. His arm leaned behind me. We were staring out to the water, where the sun danced across the waves.

"It's beautiful, isn't it."

I nodded.

He didn't talk until my turn was over.

"Have fun and relax, Venna Chan."

"Okay," I whispered, climbing back into the water.

By the time I made it back to the beach, I dodged the three watching me, and stalked off to take a relaxing walk, considering I wasn't able to sit next to Haruhi.

The sun was beginning to set as I made my way up a rocky path. Standing on the raised ground, I could feel the wind teasing my hair. I released it from the hair tie's hold, letting it blow freely. Goosebumps spotted my arms and legs as I watched the slow sunset against the water.

About two more girls found their way up to where I was, and we stood in a soft silence, acknowledging the other and simply enjoying the scene.

A thick toxic smell tickled my nose as three men stumbled up to us. Panic swooped through me.

"Hey, what are you doing, you can't be here! This is a private beach!"

"So we're all alone?" One of them grinned. He grabbed me and the other girl was grabbed as well, started to feel us. I choked on emotions as vomit burned my throat.

The other grabbed the girl who had spoken.

I struggled. I knew what this would lead to.

"Stop," he whispered in my ear. "This could be fun. Let's..."

Suddenly, Haruhi appeared, throwing a bucket of sea creatures at the men. "Let them go! You're being a nuisance."

"You brat!" One of them seethed.

One of the girls ran off, I was trapped by the edge.

Two of the guys rushed up to Haruhi, laughing. "Check out the skinny arms."

"Don't try to show off, girly-man."

"Haruhi!" I screamed.

"Little squirts like you are better of in the sea!" She was thrown into the water.

Tamaki ran at a fast pace, jumping into the sea after Haruhi.

I was left to the three.

Tears burned my eyes as I stepped back, standing on the very edge of the drop.

My hands cradled my stomach as their grins etched sickness into me.

They closed in, hands gripping mine.

I wanted to fall, and drown.

A cracking sound had me shivering, and I could see the twins swiftly attacking the offenders, murderous looks in their eyes.

A new fear raced through me, causing me to step back.

Only, there wasn't anything there, and I was falling.


	11. Chapter 11

Falling.

I was falling into the ocean, my body curved into a backwards dive. Hair blinded me. The blue sky greeted me.

The sensation of dysphoria clung to me. My stomach jumped.

For a moment, everything was peaceful.

I could die peacefully.

I would die tranquilly.

My eyes fell shut.

_I'm sorry mom, for never living my fullest. I'm sorry Alias, for giving up._

_I'm sorry for giving in._

Water broke across my head in a shattering cold.

The first breath had me sputter, choking on the water.

The second had me surprised, danger lurking around my thoughts.

I held in the third attempt at breathing.

My vision was spotting with black dots.

My lungs were burning and it felt like my head was pounding.

Was this just a dream?

My hair strangled me, wrapping around my neck.

Everything was vividly blackening.

_This is it._

I was climbing towards the darkness.

_I'll see you again Mom._

Weight cloaked me.

_Soon._

Hands wrapped around me.

~.~.~.~

Kyoya's Pov.

I watched as Mori carried the girl. She was breathing softly.

But at least she was breathing.

Tamaki had just moments of exploding at Haruhi when we watched her fall gracefully from the air. It was serene.

She was shivering as we stood around her.

She peaked her eyes open, and I could see a hazed look in her gaze.

She wasn't focusing on any of us.

A defeated look crossed her as she whispered. "I'm still alive."

Venna sounded broken.

The twins bolted up the rock path that lead to the drop.

Realizing where the two were headed, I walked swiftly up the path.

I wouldn't admit it, but a panic raced in my chest unlike when Haruhi fell. I _knew_ she'd be alright. But Venna?

From the time she stepped onto the sand and looked around, I could tell that she didn't know how to swim.

Her skin was a sickly pale as Mori carried her to the mansion.

She wanted to give up?

~.~.~.~

Venna's Pov

I woke up to a blackness that had me shivering. The bed I was laying in was soft, almost too soft.

Sitting up, I rubbed at my face.

Something was wrong.

My eyes were open, but everything was black.

_Black!_

Panic like never before turned my stomach.

And images, like a dream, infiltrated my mind.

There had been two girls with me.

A brilliant sunset.

Haruhi came up and defended us.

She was tossed into the deep.

Tamaki rushed after her.

I had been left on the rock.

Did they have their way with me?

I was all alone.

I couldn't remember.

And now I couldn't see.

~.~.~.~

Kaoru's Pov.

We were preparing for dinner when a blood curdling scream ricocheted off the walls. Like a tidal wave, everyone shot up and into her room.

The Venna was, tears staining her face, her white hair tangled around her face.

There was a sick fear coated in her eyes, worse than a deathly look itself.

Her eyes flashed around the room quickly.

They were stormy, a mist covered them.

"Who's there!" She cried out desperately.

"It's us," Hikaru cooed softly as we both dropped down next to her.

"What's wrong," I whispered.

That blew it. Suddenly tears were cascading down her face as she buried her head in her arms.

"Venna-Chan, can you tell us?"

"I can't see!" She finally exploded into a hysteria.

So after hours of being passed out, now she's blind too?

Kyoya strode up to her bed, taking the chair closet to her head, and pushing Hikaru farther back.

"Venna? Can you hear me."

She gasped out a yes.

"Okay. I need you to listen to me. Can you do that?"

She nodded.

"I need you to lay down."

Her hands were shaking as she moved to lay down. I gripped her hand, stopping the trembles. I watched her lips mutter a, 'Kaoru'.

My thumb rubbed small circles in a soothing notion, as Hikaru gripped her other hand.

Honey was sitting by her feet, Usa-Chan clutched in his grip.

Mori looked upset as rage rocked through his features.

"Okay, now close your eyes."

Taking a deep breath, we watched her eyes flutter shut. The room was silent.

Kyoya's finger traced from the bridge of her nose, under the eye, to the corner. He repeated the process to her other eye.

"Do you feel a pressure behind your eye?"

"Kind of," she whispered. "It itches."

He nodded, writing a note down in his black book. "Hikaru, fetch me a bucket full of water. Ice cold. Tamaki, find the softest rag in this household."

The two scurried away.

"Now, tell me. Do you remember today?"

She nodded. "Up until being on the cliff." She swallowed. "Haruhi came to save us, was in trouble, Tamaki charging to rescue Haruhi, and... and...?"

"It may hurt your head, but please, I need to know."

Her voice was even softer, fading. "I stepped back. I was falling. And i hit the water head first..."

A softer expression took up Kyoya's face. "Just as I expected."

The two burst into the room, where Venna flinched at the wood shattering sound of the door crashing into the wall.

"Open your eyes, will you?"

She listened, her eyes shaking. He gestured for Mori to hold her down, Tamaki to grab her other arm, and Hikaru to prop her eyelids open.

He took the frozen water and, holding her eyelids open, dumped water into her eyes.

She spluttered and jerked. Mori kept her still as Kyoya repeated it.

Kyoya then took the rag and dotted underneath her eyes. I'm pretty sure he deliberately touch her eye. By this point, Venna was stilled.

"Did the pressure lift?"

She mouthed a 'yes'.

He nodded. "Good. Get some sleep, and we'll see the progress in a few hours time. Don't stress it."

Venna closed her eyes, a miserable look crossing her face.

Kyoya picked up his things and left. Soon after, so did Tamaki. Following was Honey, who placed Usa-Chan next to her, who left sulking and worried.

I nodded to Hikaru after she began to breath in a pattern. I let my lips caress her forehead. "Goodnight," I mumbled.

Hikaru breathed in a shuddering breath. "Take it easy. We'll be waiting."

We nodded our leave as Mori, the last one in the room, stared at her with a departed look on his face.

~.~.~.~

Mori's Pov.

I moved closer to her when the twins left. She looked like an angel, her lips parted and white hair fanning around her. She looked so fragile.

A Pain stabbed my chest.

I couldn't protect her.

Grabbing her hand, I silently prayed for a peace to enter her dream state.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke alone. A burning headache pierced my skull.

Climbing out of the soft bed, I crawled to the door with Usa-Chan in my hands. As I opened it, soft moonlight lit the hallways.

The mansion was silent as I made my way to the dining room.

The pattering of my feet stroke the nausea growing in my stomach.

When I crossed into the room lowly lit by candles, heads turned my way.

The twins stared at me, mouths agape. Mori was silent. And Honey was frozen.

Hikaru and Kaoru raced towards me. I cringed at the movement, leaning against the door as another spike of pain wracked my head.

The two grabbed my arms holding me up.

My legs buckled.

"Are you okay?" They asked.

Shaking my head I answered. "My head. It hurts."

Mori walked up to me, and dropped in front of me. "I am so sorry. I didn't protect you. I promised."

Shaking my head, I placed my arm on his head. "It wasn't your fault."

He looked at me sadly.

"Can someone help me find Kyoya?"

Honey walked over to me. "I'll go."

He took my hand and we walked through the silent halls. I was holding Usa-Chan and Honey was holding me.

Honey stopped at a door and knocked.

"I'm right here," Kyoya's voice sounded behind us. I twisted in surprised, seeing Kyoya standing in the hall with his shirt open.

"Who's in there?"

"Tamaki and Haruhi are 'talking'." He had a knowing smirk on his face.

I couldn't think without it hurting my head.

"Venna, how are you fairing?"

"My head hurts."

"But you're seeing well?"

"Yes, I'm seeing just fine."

"Alright," he jotted something down in his black book and slipped it away. "I can get you some pain medication, though I prefer waiting till they are finished."

I looked at him, confused.

Mori followed the two trotting twins headed our way. We were standing outside the door when we hear voices.

"How about putting in earplugs?"

"That's true."

"Here! If yo wear a blindfold, you can't see the lightning!"

"Good idea!"

The twins opened the door. "That's so wrong. What kind of game is this?"

I couldn't see over Mori, who was standing in front of me.

My eyes slammed shut as another wave of nausea buckled my legs. Mori twisted around and picked me up. I held onto him as my head spun.

Hands nudged me, and Usa-Chan looked at me. When did I drop him? My shaky hands gripped him.

"Venna, here you go." Was Kyoya's voice softer than usual?

I tangled my hands around the water bottle and tossed my head back with the pill in my mouth, swallowing.

Relaxing against Mori, my eyes drifted shut.

"You know, this is all your fault." Tamaki hissed.

Haruhi shot back a snarky reply. "I thought we were over this."

"She was blind!"

"It's not my fault, I didn't do anything to aid that. She was in trouble and I was the only one near."

"She can't swim!" He yelled. I flinched.

"It wasn't her fault!" I exploded. Desperation filled me. "It's not Haruhi's fault that I'm not strong enough to... to stand up. It's not Haruhi's fault that I was the one up there. I was there, and the two other girls saw me. It's not Haruhi's fault that those pigs saw us. It was mine." I breathed deeply.

And it made sense. "It was my fault."

Fatigue was taking me into its arm, luring me to sleep.

I heard a soft voice. "Thank you."


	13. Chapter 13

Kaoru Pov.

We should feel a shame. Both, Hikaru and I.

Honestly, pride surged in me as my hand tightened around her delicate soft one.

Mori had taken Venna to her room, and as My twin and I headed to bed, we heard her scream from night terrors. SO, we decided to sneak into her room, calm her down, and get out. She didn't let us leave, though.

Venna had gripped our hands and so we joined her on the bed. While she laid under the covers, we let her have space and slept over the covers, blankets thrown over the two of us.

She relaxed instantly.

Hikaru was still awake, and we shared a look. I think he could see my feelings.

Wait, feelings?

No, I couldn't possibly be falling for Venna...

Hikaru already like Haruhi.

This was confusing.

And when Venna admitted to wanting to give up, it broke a piece of my heart.

I held onto her hand, like how Hikaru would hold mine.

She should never think that of herself.

Venna was just lost and hurt.

And I'd help fix that. I'd help her.

~.~.~.~

Venna Pov.

I woke to a warmth on either side of me. It was comforting. I snuggled into the warmth even more, and froze.

Said warmth was a person.

My legs were dangling over a person. Another was spooning me...

my head was laid on an arm.

And then, I had to sneeze!

I covered my nose, ripping my arm from someone's hold, and sneezed. It was a high pitched sound.

Someone grumbled, and pulled me closer to their front.

I peaked my eyes open, seeing one of the twins.

I sagged into their embrace. I was far too tired to fight them.

~.~.~.~

Kyoya's Pov.

The weekend was coming to an end. I was just one step closer to earning enough money to put my father in a debt.

I have a feeling that dear little Venna will help us progress forwards. Perhaps she'll also help Tamaki realize his feelings towards our newest host member.

Venna is also a talented musician. Or at least her records say.

Speaking of which, where is she?

Mori seemed out of it as well.

Did he possible like her? What would that mean for the host club?

Something is up with the two oldest host club members and the single twin?

She also knew Haruhi's gender.

I believe everyone else forgot that tidbit.

Mori stumbled into the living room and plopped down onto one of the couches. He looked tired as he hid his eyes with his hands. Without Honey and without Venna, it was rare to see him alone.

Tamaki was busy packing with Haruhi.

Now which pictures should I use from the beach in the photo book?

~.~.~.~

Venna's Pov.

I knew that they were purposely messing with me now.

At some point, the two devils joined me under the bed covers.

It was awkward, so I pretended to be asleep.

"Do you think she's really asleep?" Hikaru questioned.

There was a snap by my face, and I ignored it.

"No, actually, I believe she's still sleeping."

I heaved a sigh.

"Awe, she's so cute when she's asleep." One of them touched my nose, and it quivered.

Hand were rubbing my shoulder. My skin prickled under the heat from their fingers.

"Have you felt how soft her hair is?"

"Or her skin?"

There was a beat of silence.

"Or a kiss?" one of them whispered.

I tried to push off the jolt of shock.

A sneeze ripped from me. It was another high, unnatural sounding one.

"Too cute." They whispered.

Anxiety was building in me, and my muscles jolted.

"Another bad dream?"

"I think so."

I played along to their thoughts. I faked a shudder. I sped up my breathing.

"It seems so."

One of them sighed. "This upsets me. What's tormenting her?"

"I know what you mean." Hikaru said, a soft pet of my cheek following.

"It's just, I want to help her." Kaoru sounded so upset. My breath hitched. Immediately I released it. Hands skimmed up my arm. I shivvered.

"Where's her twin?"

And at that moment, I couldn't hold in the tears. They burned past my eyelashes in a heated trail.

Someone pressed their lips to the side of mine, almost touching the corner of my lips.

He pulled back.

I breathed out a shallow breath. It was shaky.

Sitting up, the air tripped on my tongue as I pulled my arms up around my legs, hiding my face.

Arms wrapped around my back and fingers tangled in my hair.

I let them believe that I just awoke from a bad dream.

Was I such a bad person if I enjoyed it?

I liked the attention, but was I leading them on?

When did life become so confusing?

What would Alias do?


	14. Chapter 14

I didn't really talk as Mori-Sempai packed my stuff and took it to our ride, preparing our leave.

I could see the pain on his face. We were staring at each other.

Taking a risk, I opened my arms and wrapped them around his chest. He tensed before relaxing and wrapping his arms around me.

"Thank you, Mori-Sempai, for everything."

"I failed."

Feeling stubborn, I said, "No you didn't."

He sighed, hugging me tighter.

I couldn't express what I was thinking, but he seemed to understand it.

The twins said goodbye to me, each grabbing a hand and kissing my knuckles. Honey hugged me with Usa-Chan. Haruhi waved. Tamaki handed me a rose? Kyoya gave Mori pain killers for me, and Mori grabbed my hand, leading me to the limo we'd take.

I was so tired. And my head hurt.

And my heart.

We entered the house quietly, and I seemed to understand him slightly better. Perhaps?

Now that this adventure was over, it was time to hit the books.

Fun.

~.~.~.~

The morning was swift, and Mori and I ate a rushed breakfast before heading off to the school.

The twins roped me in as soon as I step foot in the classroom.

"Hey look, she has color!"

"I knew the beach would be a good idea for her."

"She looked too perfect in our swimsuit."

"I wonder what else we can put her in?"

Haruhi pushed the two away and smiled at me. "How are you doing?"

I cleared my throat. "Fine, a little tired, I guess."

She nodded as the teacher walked in.

By the end of the day, I walked to the Host Club.

As I entered the room, I froze. Where had Nami, Yoshe, and Uta been?

The boys were wearing princely knight outfits, and I would never admit to them, but they looked, well, perfect.

Shaking my head, I slugged into the room and dropped down at a table where I pulled my books out.

Haruhi wasn't here yet, so I assumed she was getting some 'peasant coffee'.

The door was propped open slowly, and two girls walked in. I glanced over to see the host club in position. Kyoya reading a book, Honey standing in front of the couch with Usa-Chan, Tamaki to the side, the twins, matching, in the back, and Mori standing next to the twins.

"Welcome to the host club!"

I sighed heavily.

They jabbered.

And suddenly, those voices sounded familiar. _Too familiar._

And the dreaded voice said, "Maybe something like, 'I will never leave my lover alone." I looked over to the door. Something in me snapped at Benio's arm wrapped around Haruhi.

"If we fight, we'll fight together. If we fail, we'll fail together. Even if I were to die, I promise you i would never leave your side my love."

I watched the older lady kiss Haruhi's hand, and most of the host club freak out.

The two girls turned to address Benio.

Anger boiled in my veins. "She may be dressed as a boy, but I know the truth."

The three practically started _groping her_.

Tamaki charged at them, was punched, and the club tried to call him down.

I, however, was not calm.

"Guess the rumors we heard are true. You guys are just weak little punks with no sense between you."

"Those uniforms," Kyoya started, fixing his glasses. "I assume you ladies are from the Lobellia's girls Academy."

"That's correct," Benio stated.

They entered their performance about the Zuka Club, and I lost it.

The twins burst into laughter, Tamaki phased out, and everyone else seemed surprised.

Then _Renge _entered _her _explanation of the Zuka Club.

The boys were out of their costumes and entertaining themselves before the summary was over.

"You should feel bad for them. Their host skills don't work on us. They're all flustered and they don't know what to do with themselves."

"True, I must say I'm excited we decided to preform here." Benio said. "It was fun to sneak a peak at the notorious Ouran Host club."

Benio entered another raged sequence, talking about how the boys were dragging Haruhi down with them, and I lost it.

I could no longer hear what they were saying. Haruhi thrust a tray of instant coffee towards them. Tamaki ran towards them like a porcupine on redbull, before slipping.

"Now that we know what's going on, we can't allow this maiden to stay here. We'll prepare her paperwork and have her transferred to Lobellia at once! And we'll welcome her to the Zuka Club!"

Haruhi ripped herself from Benio's grasp. "Hey, just wait a second, will ya? There must have been some misunderstandings here. I mean, first of all, you called sempai a halfer." She was interrupted by Honey before continuing. "Well, anyways, I don't think it's fair to pick on the host club just because you don't think they don't have any history like you do."

I couldn't listen anymore as her reasoning was denied.

"I can't believe they've been deceiving you!"

"Hey, why don't you just dump these losers and come with us!"

"Hold on, this young maiden has had quite a day. She has quite the decision to make. We'll come back for your answer tomorrow."

Slamming my book down on the granite table, I hissed out. " You're not welcome here." I was seeing red.

The room went silent.

Benio looked at me as I raised to my feet, glaring in her direction. "Ah, and who do we have here? Another young maiden with a corrupted mind?"

"The only ones corrupted, are you."

She smiled. "I remember you now. The only one who refused to join the Zuka club." Her finger played with her lip. "Last semester, am I correct."

I heaved out a breath.

"And what was your name again? Vennas?"

"Leave." I looked her in the eyes. "And don't return. You were never welcomed to barge into this room. Your club belongs at the Lobellia's girl Academy."

"Yes, the feisty one." Benio placed her hand on my shoulder. "There is still time to save you."

I pinched her hand. "Do I have to make myself clear? You are not welcome." My voice dropped lower. "Watch who you're messing with. I won't fall captive like last time, and I certainly won't let you steal another thing I love in my life, am I clear?"

She pulled away, her hand marked and red. "Crystal. Shall we go?"

The two others nodded. They spun out of the room like the freaks they are. Haruhi's anger was shining.

"I'm going. I have some thinking to do." She walked out quietly.

Tamaki was throwing a fit.

I couldn't deal with them today.

Throwing my books in my bag, I heaved it over my shoulder and stomped towards the door.

"Where are you going?" The twins questioned.

Ignoring them, I let the door slam shut behind me.

I walked to the to the house in an angry fit.

Quickly shaking off my shoes, I entered the silent house and walked to my room. My hands dug out the chest that I placed in the closet and opened it up. I felt the frozen medal against my fingers, and ripped it from its confines.

Lifting the flute up, my muscles immediately relaxed.

I fell into the sweet lullabies that I knew by heart; the ones my mom would play.

~.~.~.~

Kyoya's Pov.

We entered Mori-Sempai's house. Immediately, sweet music drifted around us.

Everyone was surprised when Honey explained why we went to Mori's house. Venna was living there.

He lead us down the halls, around a few corners, until we came to a door propped partly open.

The twins pushed it silently, opening it all the way.

Everyone, excluding Haruhi who was on her own, crowded to look into her room.

She was swaying back and forth, her eyes closed, and a flute held to her lips. Her fingers moved at a fast pace, her tune picking up speed. She was standing and swaying. Her hair was lightly drifting around her.

She was at ease.

One by one, everyone filtered into her room. Honey was sitting on the ground in front of her next to Tamaki. The twins sat behind them. Mori leaned against the wall while I took up an empty spot standing. I jotted down about how she seemed to _flow_ with the music.

Years of practice.

And suddenly it stopped. Her arm dropped, and her breathing came out in small pants.

Her eyes opened.

Surprised crossed her face as she jumped back, holding the flute at us like a crazed weapon.

"How did you...?" her arm dropped down.

The twins started clapping rapidly, Tamaki whistled, and Honey stared, shocked.

"That was beautiful," Tamaki wiped away a tear.

"You never told us you could play the flute!"

"Usa-Chan loved it!"

"Quite a stunning performance." I stated, adjusting my glasses.

"Encore, Encore, Encore, Encore, Encore!"

"Well, um." she was flustered. Never recognized for her talent of music? Noted...

"Venna-Chan, can we hear another song?"

"I don't know," she mumbled, rubbing her arm. "I don't usually play in front of others."

"When did you learn?" Tamaki asked.

"Since I could speak, from my mother." Her voice hitched.

"What else do you play?" The devils questioned.

"Besides flute, I play violin, sing, and a little bit of piano. Nothing to be impressed about..."

"You sing?" The twins asked at the same time Tamaki asked, "You play piano?"

After sometime, Mori ushered them away. Tamaki demanded that the Host Club eat dinner with us tonight. So they were joining us.

Oh great.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's Note**_

_**Some of who have made assumptions and suggestions that have me smiling! I had planned on doing this thing for this story and one of the guests guessed a piece of the plot! XD I won't name which one... Thanks so much for the reviews everyone! It's made my day.**_

_**Oh, and I totally don't own the series...**_

~.~.~.~

It was so weird having the host Club over for dinner. I did NOT like it.

I was sitting between the twins, silent, as everyone talked and joked around. There were smiles on everyone's face. Except for maybe Kyoya...

He was rather quiet, too.

And I felt his gaze on me often.

The twins were stealing food off my plate. I couldn't not smile.

"So Venna, how long are you staying here?" Honey questioned.

"A few months."

"And why is this?" Kyoya asked, his eyes piercing into me.

I stuffed my mouth full of food so I didn't have to answer him. I chewed daintily and slowly. Kyoya raised an eyebrow at me.

I really didn't want to answer him.

After swallowing the huge bite, I drank a sip of my water. I patted my mouth with a napkin before finally clearing my throat. All eyes were on me.

"My father had to leave for business and decided, that since he had no idea of when his return would be, I should stay with a trusted ally. Thus, here I am, staying with Mori-Senpai's family."

Taking another bite, I ignored the quiet stares from everyone. After some time, Tamaki flipped out. I flinched from his squeals. "Oh! DO you know what this means? You're practically family now! So that means we get to see you almost Every Day!"

This unnerved me more than it should. As I went to take another bite, my hand faltered and shook. Bile burned the back of my throat as my hand crashed down to the plate. I swallowed the cool liquid of water, my hand gripping the clear glass.

Everyone looked to me again. A different type of panic flowered in me at their looks.

"Excuse me," i whispered, standing up and marching to the closest bathroom.

I dropped onto the ground in the restroom, waiting.

Footsteps walked down the hall and stopped outside of the door.

"Venna-Chan, are you okay?"

As I was about to answer him, the pressure against my throat attacked.

~.~.~.~

Kaoru's pov.

We could hear her begin to wretch after Honey's question. I shared a look with Hikaru. What could possibly be wrong now?

She was panting deeply. Water splashed in the sink.

The door propped open and Venna walked out, her legs shaking. She stomped past us and straight into her room, where she plopped onto her bed and curled into herself.

Kyoya pulled out his phone. "I'll call a doctor..." he turned and started speaking with a person on the phone.

Mori walked over to her and felt her forehead. He pulled back as if he had been scorched, and stated. "Hot."

Because everyone likes a sick Venna, right?

~.~.~.~

Hikaru Pov.

Venna was _sick. _When she wasn't throwing up, she was in a fitful sleep. And when someone came to check on her, she was an angry girl.

She missed a week of school. Kaoru and I had been visiting daily to give her homework.

She was a greenish pale. Her usually gold eyes looked red when she snapped.

I tripped over a bump in the carpet and her eyes latched onto me, a murderous gaze in place.

"Why are you so loud."

I felt sheepish, "Uh, well... heh."

She snarled. "What is it."

Kaoru went to her bedside and placed the papers to join the other stack. "Just checking up."

She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Can I ask a favor from you two?"

I shared a look with Kaoru. Usually we could read her emotions like an open book. Now... not so much.

"Sure," I stated.

"Whatever you need." Kaoru added. Brownie points to him. Kudos.

Venna was even more agitated than usual. "Will you two create a wardrobe for me?"

I was completely taken by surprise. Kaoru recovered first. "Of course! What do you have in mind?"

She grumbled, but seemed a little less aggravated. "Well, I was thinking that I would need some clothes that aren't shabby or a school uniform. I really hate asking a favor..."

I laughed. "No, we have too much time on our hands."

"I don't have anything to pay you with." She stated bluntly.

"Perhaps you can pay us." Kaoru said. His eyes glinted. "With your music."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure. Whatever."

"So... what are you specifically looking for?"

"Comfy and cute. Add some fancy, too."

"Sweet and elegant." We stated.

She nodded.

Fatigue rolled in her.

Kaoru and I said our goodbyes as she laid back down.

~.~.~.~

Venna Pov.

By the time I was back onto my feet with all of my homework done, I could barely remember the passed week. I was, after all, hooked up on medication 23 hours of the day.

The other time I had been puking.

I wouldn't admit it, but I missed the halls of the school and noise of the host club. Uta, Nami, and Yoshe found me as soon as I returned and gushed about how they missed me.

The host club was going on as normal as I continued reading the _Odyssey _next to Kyoya who was on his computer, and Mori who was also ready. Honey was napping. And that's when _it_ happened.

I looked over to see a very stained Usa-Chan. Tamaki and the twins had a fear flash across their face as they hid behind a couch.

Haruhi decided to try to wake Honey up.

The twins and Tamaki then tried to shove poor Haruhi into a bunny suit. I snickered behind my hand before grabbing a cup of tea and pleasantly sipping the warm liquid. "I like not being dragged in the mix of things. I like sitting over here."

Mori nodded.

And Honey was waking up.

Tamaki threw his bear in place of where Usa-Chan would be. There was an air of silence as the twins and Tamaki hid behind the couch again. I watched curiously. What could possibly be wrong?

Honey threw the bear down with such a force it made me jump. Tamaki entered a black and white faze, scaring me. The twins lost it, too.

"It can't be that bad, can it?"

"Just watch." Kyoya stated as he typed away.

Honey stoically walked over to the sopping wet Usa-Chan and picked it up. Slowly, he turned to the three cowering and asked, "Who's responsible for this? Who got Usa-Chan dirty?"

The three whimpered, "Someone help. Mori-Sempai, don't let him hurt us."

"He wanted tea," Mori stated. "So he decided to have a drink."

Honey lit into a brilliant smile. "I see. That's why his face is all dirty, isn't it? Do you think he wants some cake to?"

I giggled behind my hand as the three boys dramatically dropped to the floor in relief.

~.~.~.~

I was speaking with Haruhi about the most recent chapter I read in the Odyssey when an explosion happened across the room.

Looking over, we spotted Honey on a couch and Mori-Sempai leaning over him. He propped the little host's mouth open and inspected it. He turned to us.

"So is it a... cavity?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah."

Honey had tears in his eyes. "It's alright. I'll be okay."

"Tamaki,"

"Yes, you're right," the king answered. "I'll take care of this." He turned to Honey. "Until Honey-Sempai gets over his cavity, I'm afraid that we can't have sweets."

Honey sat up in shock, "Whaaaaa?"

"Therefore, we will kindly ask that you refrain from eating snacks in the club room until this ordeal is over."

Another shock wave hit Honey. "No... No Takashi. Please. Don't take away my snacks away. You can't. Don't do it. What will I do without them?" He cried and it moved me. Mori took away the plate of cake from Honey.

I had never seen Mori-Sempai so, well, strict and cold shouldered.

"Things just got real," I mumbled.

Kyoya nodded. "Just wait."

~.~.~.~

Honey had been begging, scheming, and trying any other means to get a sweet from practically anyone. I sat in the safe zone next to an uncharacteristically happy Kyoya.

Sipping my tea, I asked. "So, what has you so happy? You've been grinning smugly like that all day."

He chuckled. "Without buying snacks, our money outcome has tripled in size. The club has more cash, and less of a mess. Win win, if you ask me."

I leaned over the side of the table to see the graphs of income. Just as he said, they had skyrocketed. "Technically speaking, the cash has increased by closer to quadrupedal the normal amount."

He inched his glasses up. "You are fairly well at math."

"Thanks?" Was that a compliment. Besides math was Alias' thing.

~.~.~.~

Mori-Sempai was so sad at the house. He seemed so distant, and I knew that he was blaming himself. After dinner on the second night, I held his arm, and we shared a look.

He nodded his thanks, smiling softly.

~.~.~.~

The third day was the worst of them all.

Mori was drawn into himself, Honey was quiet and blank, and Kyoya was leaping with _joy_.

Honey wouldn't stop pacing.

Back and forth

Back and forth

Back and forth

Everyone else was huddled at a table.

"He's gonna crack." Hikaru said.

"Will someone go talk to him?" Tamaki asked.

I inched farther away from him, which meant I was brushing shoulders with Hikaru.

"He's scaring me." Kaoru said.

Hikaru jumped up. "He's head to the candy!"

Kyoya grinned. "No need to worry. We emptied out all the sweets."

The silence was getting to me, so I ripped myself from them and headed over to the piano to glance over keys.

Honey dropped to the ground, and Tamaki nudged him.

Honey bit Tamaki's hand, and I burst into laughter.

It was too much!

Kyoya looked over at me as tears from laughter raced down my face.

Mori stood up, and everyone silenced.

He was scaring me.

My breath came out in short pants.

"Mistsukuni, don't take this out on other people."

Silence and anger.

And Tamaki's loud mouth...

"It's disgraceful." Takashi stated, a dark look covering his face.

Honey slowly turned to look at him. "Takashi..." he gripped Mori's coat and flipped him, yelling, "You idiot."

I froze in a fear that had memories traversing in my head.

My breathing was staggered.

Mori just laid on the ground.

"A little isn't going to hurt me. You're so mean. You're such a hard head! That's it, I hate you."

I could feel the slash of his words.

"I hate you Takashi!"

Honey ran off crying, and Tamaki followed.

The twins walked over to Mori.

"Hey, Mori-Sempai?"

"That was harsh. Are you alright?" The twins asked.

I stood from the piano and walked to where Mori fell over.

I knew the words were traversing in his head.

Dropping to my knees next to Mori, Haruhi's words played in my head. "You were trying to punish yourself... I'm right, aren't I?"

I looked over at Mori as the pain was clear as day on his face.

"Yeah, you are." He announced. "This was my fault."

"Mistsukuni has a cavity, because I'm careless. Twice before his naptime, I forgot to make him brush his teeth. I wouldn't be able to live with myself right now if he hadn't thrown me down."

"Mori-Senpai," I whispered. "It wasn't your fault. It was never your fault. I know what you're feeling." I choked on the lump in my throat, thinking about Alias.

The door creaked open, and Honey peaked in.

"Well, there you have it, Honey-Sempai." Tamaki's voice shocked me.

A little blonde headed boy raced past me and into Mori's arms.

They made up.

And of course, snacks were back on the menu.

Kyoya entered a moody rage.

I giggled at his disgruntled mood towards the snack payments.

I joined him in his sulking corner with papers and receipts.


	16. Chapter 16

Weeks were dragging on, and I was enjoying the company of the host members more and more. Well, besides Tamaki.

I mean, he was, in other words, nice. I was still jumpy, and his dramatic antics set had my skin curling.

And I couldn't be mean.

For multiple reasons, actually.

One, he was the chairman's son.

Two, the 'King' of the host club.

Three, he's been nothing but nice.

Am I such a bad person if I flinch around him?

Pinching my nose, I walked into said Host club member on my way to Music Room 3.

Swiftly, I stepped away.

"Are you alright?" He questioned.

"Yes!" I yelled all too fast. "I mean, no. Yes. I'm fine, sorry." Embarrassment flooded my face.

He threw his head back in laughter. "Are the classes getting to you?"

I just nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. My stomach rolled.

"Let me accompany you. You are headed to the Host Club, are you not?"

"I was. Yes." Where were my words of confidence? I just wanted to run the opposite direction.

We walked in utter silence.

Well, besides him whistling.

And then he suddenly stopped. "Hadn't you said you can play piano?"

"Um..." I gulped. "A little. Not very much. I'm only intermediate."

He smiled. His eyes flared as he sucked in a gasp. I flinched from his flying hands. "I can teach you!"

"What?"

Hands wrapped around my waist. I went rigid in surprise, my eyes bugging out of my head.

"Well,"

"What do we have here?" The devilish voices of the twins greeted.

I relaxed into their arms before glaring at the two. "It's not nice scaring someone."

"You're right," Kaoru said.

"We're mean." Hikaru finished.

They grinned at me as we entered the Host room.

I sat at the little table Kyoya was typing away on his laptop at.

"Greetings." I stated with a sigh before pulling open a book.

He raised an elegant eyebrow at me. "Jumping ahead of your classes again?"

I shrugged. "What else is there to do?"

"There is a piano in that corner."

Scowling, I shoved my nose in the book and began taking notes.

~.~.~.~

After school for nearly a week, I've been ushered to the twins' home.

They are far too excited to play dress.

I grumbled as they held up more fabric to my waist.

"I like this one!" Kaoru stated with bright eyes.

"Just imagine." Hikaru stated under his breath.

They shared a secret look with a grin.

My stomach growled. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at me.

Sheepishly, i said, "I didn't get to eat lunch today."

"Then let's eat."

"No, we can continue if you want. I can wait." My stomach growled twice as loud.

They took my hands and lead me from the work room and down to the dining hall.

The twins sandwiched me. Steaming plates were set in front of us with foods I didn't care to know the names of.

"Why didn't you tell us you were hungry?" Kaoru asked.

I shrugged. "You guys seemed relaxed. You've been stressed all week. It didn't seem fair to take away your peace." I took another bite.

~.~.~.~

Mori, Honey and I were taking a walk as the sun began to set. It was Saturday.

"I don't understand." I began. "You and your little brother fight every time you see each other?"

Honey grinned, swinging Usa-Chan. "Yup!"

"Oh. Okay?"

Mori placed his hand on my shoulder.

A cool night breeze tumbled through my hair as the three of us made our way back to Mori's house.

Suddenly, I was pulled behind Mori, and boxed in by Honey, as two sluggish guys walked past, glancing at me from around my blockade.

I knew that their intents were the same as the men from the beach.

When they were out of sight, a new anger poured into me.

Pulling in front of them, I crossed my arms. "I don't need to be protected all the time."

Honey looked at me with a sad look. "But we can keep you safe!"

I swung around to look at them. "But I don't want that!" I sighed, throwing my hands down. "I feel helpless when you do. I mean, sure, sometimes it's nice, but I want to be able to protect myself. I don't know how. You won't always be there. Then what?"

They stared at me. A guilty expression crossed Honey's face.

"I don't know any martial arts. I'm helpless."

Mori stepped closer. "We could teach you."

My heart stopped as his words sunk in. Teach me...?

Excitement raced through me as I embraced the two. "You would do that?"

"Ya! It'll be fun!" Honey giggled.


	17. Chapter 17

**So, if there were any questions about it, I'm basing the story on the time in which the TV series runs, so there are gaps between plot! The last chapter was really short. SO sorry! I'll try to write more for each chapter! ;)**

~.~.~.~

Summer break was beginning today.

Honey and Mori had already begged me to join them to go to Switzerland.

The Twins had also already begged me to stay with them so they could model their new clothesline on me. They wanted me to be their toy.

And I just wanted to read.

I couldn't stay at the house alone, though, because Mr. Akira was leaving for business.

Mr. Akira already bought me a passport so I could join Mori-Sempai and Hone-Sempai.

I decided to hide out in my room. Frankly, I was going to enjoy myself while I could.

My little phone buzzed, the one the twins let me borrow, and I look down at the screen. Kaoru's picture smiled at me.

Rolling my eyes, I put a chipper voice on. "Hello!"

"Whoa," Hikaru stated. "Since when are you so happy this early in the morning?"

Dropping the tone, I replied. "I'm not."

He laughed. "That sounds more like a Venna who just got inturupted reading."

"How'd you know I was reading?" I asked suspiciously.

"I have my ways."

"If you're outside my window, I swear..." I let my empty threat hang there.

"You swear what? Have you been hanging around us too long? When you first joined, you couldn't even look us in the eyes!"

I sighed. "What do you want?"

His joking tone dropped. "I need to ask a favor from you."

"Okay?" This was confusing. "What sort of favor?"

He was silent for a second. "Can I meet you somewhere to talk about it?"

"Sure?" I was surprised. "Where do you want to meet?"

"The Nozy T. Coffee."

My face scrunched up. "I'll be there in ten."

I could practically see him nod. "I'm headed over."

Picking up a shoulder bag, I stuffed the Odyssey, Into the Woods, and pieces by Shakespeare.

As I made my way out of the house, Mori crossed my path. "Where are you going?"

"To a coffee shop. I need to get a few moments to myself."

He nodded. "Don't be gone too long."

"I won't, promise."

The coffee shop wasn't too far. I trekked through the streets before coming up to the lithe, cute shop.

Upon entering, the bright flash of red hair attracted my attention, and I made my way over to Hikaru's table.

"Hey," I sat down across from him.

He was running his hands through his hair. "Hi."

"Where's Kaoru?"

"At home, he'll be asleep until 2 this afternoon."

"So what are you doing without him? You never leave his side."

He breathed out a long, staggered breath, his fingers tangled into his hair. "I know, and it scares me." Shaking his head, he looked me straight in the eyes, causing me to jerk back from him.

"I need your help."

Nodding, I laid my hands down on the table. "Anything."

His lips blurted out an answer really quick. "I need your advice about girls..."

A small tentative smile graced my lips. "You want my advice?"

A blush pulled at his face. "Forget it. I'll just figure it out on my own."

"No, I can help. I think."

His hand latched onto mine. "You'll help me?"

"I can try." I gripped his. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, first off. What impresses a girl?"

"I don't know. It changes with each girl."

He sighed.

I looked at him. "Just remember to be yourself. Don't lie, and pay attention to the little things. Like, maybe she makes frequent remarks about not wanting to go to the beach because she doesn't really know how to swim. The little things matter most."

Hikaru smiled warmly. "Thanks so much."

Heat pulled in his face again. "I need to ask another thing from you."

"Okay. What is it?"

He spoke so fast, I couldn't hear a words he said."

"Back track that and maybe say it in a language I can understand?"

He offered me a small silence before taking a deep breath. "Will you go on a date with Kaoru?"

My mouth popped open in surprise. What was I supposed to say? I'd never been asked to go on a date with anyone.

"You know, just forget it."

"Yes." I mumbled as he ranted.

He stopped and looked me in the eyes. "Wait, you said yes?"

I nodded. I DID say yes, didn't I?

He smiled and was suddenly pulling me up, spinning us around and laughing. I couldn't help but smile too. He embraced me tightly before pulling back. "I could kiss you right now."

The flame heated up my face as my heart tripped.

He let me go. "I'll give you a ride back to Mori's place so you don't have to walk."

I flashed a smile.

~.~.~.~

Hikaru said he'd surprise me with when the date was. I had the impression that Kaoru had no idea of it either.

Mori suddenly walked into my room after a quick knock. "Pack. We need to go. It's an emergency."

Quickly, I shot up from my bed and ripped a bag open, stuffing a few outfits and books and the violin case that the twins surprised me with last week.

Mori-Sempai watched my moves, and then grabbed my hand, lifting me up to sit on his shoulders.

"Ah!" Panic rushed through my stomach as I clutched to hold onto something. "What are you doing?"

"You were moving too slow."

"I was moving very fast." I ducked as he walked out of the house. "And technically, only Honey-Sempai is small enough for this."

"You're small." He stated as he walked to the limo at his beck and call.

He pulled me from his shoulders and placed me in the limo seat. I was so glad I wore shorts today.

We rode in silence until the black limo suddenly stopped. He climbed out and offered me a hand, pulling me from my seat.

Mori walked swiftly to a helicopter. Tamaki was dancing around inside. The twins were talking avidly to eachother as Kyoya and Honey sat in silence, one holding Usa-Chan, the other writing in his black book.

Mori lifted me up and set me on the helicopter before climbing in next. He sat by Honey while I sat between the twins, staring at Kyoya.

A new, foreign feeling filled me. I recognized it as a deep coursing fear.

"You're turning white." Hikaru whispered in my ear.

"I've never been on a helicopter."

I flinched as the door slammed shut and everyone was strapped in.

"Are yo going to sit there, or do you need to hold our hands?" One of them teased.

My hand dropped into theirs as I held them in a death grip.

When the helicopter finally stopped, I pried my hands away from theirs and jumped up. I was ready to get off of the helicopter.

Planes were much better.

Tamaki called down to who I now realized was Haruhi.

~.~.~.~

Haruhi was livid at the boys. I didn't blame her.

And the lady was really... disturbing.

She was fawning over the boys.

She insisted on us calling her Misuzu-Chi.

She went into a short synopsis of how she worked with Ronka, whoever that was.

"So is Haru-Chan like your indentured servant?"

"No, she is more like an unpaid employee. It's her father's way of keeping her under control while he's on business." Kyoya answered Honey.

"Kill me..." Haruhi muttered.

"She's a model employee really. It's such a shame I can't pay her. Oh tell me what you think of this cute little apron she's wearing. I made it myself."

They raised their thumbs up as I hid behind Kyoya, who was writing in his book.

~.~.~.~

Outside, everyone crowded around Haruhi, asking questions. I sat at the table Kyoya was all alone.

"Are they finally getting to you?"

I sighed, dropping my head in my hands. "I planned on _reading_ for my summer break, not competing for a room."

Kyoya suddenly pulled out a school handbook. "According to the handbook, it is prohibited to get a job."

I realized he was talking to a flustered Haruhi.

The twins shared evil looks.

It was that moment that the boys decided to stay here. I was dragged into the mix.

"I am so glad I brought my reserved book collections." I muttered.

"I'm sorry! I'd love to have you all stay here as my designated guest, but I only have two rooms open." Mizusu-Chi said.

"Well, I guess I'll have to stay here to represent the club." Tamaki said.

Honey had tears in his eyes. "Hey, that isn't fair."

The twins surrounded him. "You have no feeling of loyalty? Together is our guiding principle."

"My own words, thrown back at my face." Tamaki exagerated.

"Here's an idea. How about a friendly competition?"

"Call it the Guest Relations Odd-jobs Contest in Pension Mizusu."

"We all lend a hand around the place for Mizusu, and whoever makes the best impression on Misuzu will get to sleep in the vacant guest bedroom."

"THat's brilliant!" She claimed.

I tuned everyone out as I pulled out my copy of Into the Woods.

~.~.~.~

I got up and walked inside.

"Mizusu, is there anyway I can help around here? The heat is burning my skin."

She smiled. "Dear child, come with me! We need to fit you for a new outfit!"

What?

She strangled me, shoving an apron on me. To my relief, it had no fluffy fringes. It was light pink with a cute little heart on it. I smiled.

"You can help out from inside."

"I can cook and clean and do little repairs." I stated.

She swooned, "Perfect!"

I pulled my hair up and set to work.

~.~.~.~

I fixed a cabinet, and tidied up a few shelves. I also helped Haruhi serve.

We talked softly. "I so did not want to be here."

She nodded. "I so did not want them to be here."

Sighing, I scrubbed the counter. "I wanted to read. Instead, I'm woken up and told that an emergency was at hand."

She looked at me. "How long have you known I was a girl."

I shrugged. "I think I always knew, and then the twins had only confirmed my suspicions by accident one day."

"Why haven't you told anyone?"

I looked at her. "Who would I have told? Besides, it's none of my business."

She smiled at me. "Thanks."

It startled me. "You're welcome?"

~.~.~.~

I sat back down next to Kyoya.

"It's clear who's going to be chosen." I stated suddenly.

He looked up. "Are you rooting for anyone in general?"

"No. I couldn't care less."

"Who do you suspect then?"

"Well, with you not joining the competition, and Honey not in Mizusu's standards, there are the twins, Tamaki, and Mori. Tamaki would do just fine if it were solely up to his looks. But, because he cannot shut his mouth, he's out. Mori, if Honey has to leave, will leave, too. That drags me along with them. And, that leaves the twins, who are just fine sharing a bed." I shrugged. "It was obvious from the beginning."

Kyoya smirked. "You pay more attention than you tell."

I nodded.

Suddenly, sweet music began playing from the main room.

"Piano? Who's playing it?"

Kyoya's smirk grew. "It seems as if one of our contestants are trying to gain ground."

"Tamaki..."

He nodded.

An urge rushed through me. "I think that I will return later."

He was typing away as I made my way to where my bags were dropped of. Shaking my head, I grabbed the delicate violin that was thrown into the mix.

Ripping the apron off, I had tuned the fragile instrument and walked up to the piano.

Immediately, my fingers joined in on the familiar tune. He glanced at me in surprise before smiling. I played along with Tamaki as we harmonized.

I smiled, relaxing into the music.

I let the song drift off.

And Tamaki smashed his fingers against the keys at the sound of the Twins winning.

No surprise there.

"And!" Mizusu started excitedly, "Our second winner is dear little Venna."

"What? But... I wasn't I mean. This isn't..."

She already moved on, skipping away.

"It seems you have a bed to occupy tonight." I breathed out my panic. I did not mean for this to happen.

"Congrats." Haruhi stated. The twins glanced at her, the evil smile in place. "Wait, was all of that staged?"

"Well now, who can say?" They asked.

Gathering my bags, I stomped up the stairs. "I have first pick. Because I'm a girl." I growled.

Mori followed me up.

As I propped the door open and dropped my stuff by my bed, he stood at the door.

"We'll be back first thing."

"Sleep in," I stated. "This ins't what I expected."

He nodded. I offered a small smile.

We walked back downstairs.

I wished him and Honey a safe travel to their really close cabin, as well as Tamaki. Kyoya stood beside me for a minute longer.

"You know, I believe that he sees you more than just a friend."

"What?" I looked over at Kyoya-Sempai as the sun set over us.

"I believe that Mori has begun claiming you as a sister. He sees you as part of his family."

"How do you know this?"

He smiled softly, adjusting his glasses. "I haven't seen him care for anyone so gently besides Honey."

I swallowed, looking out over the land.

"Well, I shall be on my way. Do enjoy your night while you can."

"As do you," I stated, watching Kyoya enter his vehicle driving him away.


End file.
